Over My Head
by LucySpiller
Summary: What happens when -A begins slowly killing away everyone in Aria's life except the one life who Aria's protecting inside her.


Hello everyone! So firstly, I know I have a lot of other stories to update and they are on my list, but right now I am beginning the next chapters and should by the end of next week have everything written up just the case of posting them! I also hope that everyone understood this chapter and the summary if not just send me any questions and I'll answer them! Enjoy!

**Over My Head**

_I never knew_

_I never knew _

_That everything was falling through _

_That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue_

Aria was sat crossed legged on the ground, her eyes focused sadly upon the grave set down in front of her. The stone looking so new and glossy as it only been laid down in the last few hours showing the recent circumstance, the new unruly justice. The cold breeze was beginning to gently lift up and cause a high wind, messing the few curls that Aria had set aside of her ponytail and moving them around into her face. She cupped up the recently erupted soil, feeling the particles slowly fall through her fingers, as a tear fell down her cheek into the soil causing it turn into a muddy mess. Like her life was becoming. This was all_ her_ fault. She never expected it to go this far, to see all these graves surrounding her, to see no normal faces in her life anymore. It didn't feel real, not ever. She noticed the way they had engraved the tombstone opposite her, as she gently rubbed her fingers across the lettering and felt the tears once again merging from her eyes like water from a tap.

"_Ezra Fitz, my one and only, my B-26"_ She cried harder as she mental read out the description on the tombstone. She remembered sitting there silently as she was asked what she liked on it, being told anything was possible, she found a piece of scrap paper and wrote the passionate sentence down before handing it to the man who required it. She couldn't remember the last time she saw him, the last time she kissed him or they ate one of his only two dishes he could cook without endangering food poison upon her. It haunted her every night in her sleep. She couldn't remember their last moments together. It was all such a blur, like someone had drugged her and not allowed her to feel any guilt. She knew this was her fault, she had the scars to prove it, and she had the people she loved in front of her buried and removed from her life. What else could she do?

She moved her hand from the soil, rubbing any loose content into her pattern jeans, before placing the same hand onto her stomach. She felt the small kick into her skin as a reminder that their baby was still in there, that he was still fighting for her. She rubbed her stomach back affentionelty, soothing the baby inside her as she tried to calm her breathing and allowed the tears to gently stop. She felt comfort by knowing she had a piece of everyone she loved inside her, because everyone she lost loved this baby; they were there throughout all of it that had happened so far into his progression in her womb.

She continued rubbing in small soft circles in the location she could feel her son kicking back at her hand before whispering loud enough that she knew he could hear her. "We'll get through this, you're going to be as strong as your daddy was" she smiled. She had hope knowing that her and her son would survive, she had to believe they would if not this would destroy the both of them. After everything she had lost she is refusing to lose her son that would be it for her aswell.

She made her way back to Ezra's apartment, unlocking the door and allowing herself into the small space. She walked around the room; it still smelt of him, his spray he was always so self-conscious of and would often apply it several times a day, especially if he knew she'd be around him. She hadn't officially moved in with him when he was still here but she knew he'd want her here now, she wanted their son to be raised him, to never forget him and by allowing him to use his things, to learn by his things ensured this. She had sat herself down on the sofa, seeing the coffee table laid out in front of her covered in papers he had been marking, his favourite pen next to his address book and several books that he must have been reading during the last few weeks of his life. She looked around the room, everything here held a thousand stories, a thousand memories. She felt her son kick again, he understood how she felt.

She sat in the same place for hours; her hand was still securely over her stomach protecting the growing baby inside her. It was times like now she wished she had her friends, her family but she didn't. She needed them and they weren't there. She needed someone but everyone she knew had left whether it was voluntary or involuntary.

There was only way this would end, for her to remember to everything that had happened over the last 4months and piece the puzzles together. This she knew would take effort and the time she had precious amounts of. She knew it would take determination and getting justice on those she loved would mean everything to her. She always knew that –A was dangerous, that they took risks and carried out their tasks however she didn't even see this was correct. She closed her eyes, beginning to remember back to 4months ago her brain was finally allowing her to see the vision she had seen then.


End file.
